Trainee
"Helpers" and "Helper Rank" redirect here. Helper '''is a staff rank that is right below the Moderator rank. Acquiring the rank rewards the player with the aqua '''HELPER tag. There are currently 135 Helpers. If the player has the Ultra, Hero, or Legend rank, you may apply at www.mineplex.com/application. However, not everyone can become a Helper. Helpers need to have shown dedication to the server. And, of course, helpfulness. If you think you have the right qualities, apply. They need to have their application accepted, in which they are granted a 2 month trial; after the trial, they are either promoted to Moderator or demoted from the staff team entirely. Helpers can also be Builders, though this does not happen often. Information Helper is the earliest rank of the Mineplex staff rank system. They assist Moderators with their activities. The basics you are given once promoted are limited ban and mute commands. There are many of them due to the server size, and are split up into two groups, with US Helpers accepting between 6-20 helpers weekly and EU around 2-10 weekly. To become a helper you need to make sure you exceed the requirements and stand out within the community, not copying and pasting the same message, but proving yourself. You can start small, little people may notice you at first but that shouldn't stop you from achieving the rank. You must 'answer all questions given to you across the application. Any missed and it will likely lead to a denial of your application. Make sure you are mature in game, on the forums and on teamspeak before applying, and have a happy attitude presented in game. Disclaimer *Being a Helper isn't to be "cool" or "above the rest". Neither is it to get everything without needing to farm the Gems for them. Being a Helper has to be out of sincerity, and it's to help the players of Mineplex from hackers, cheaters, spammers and whatnot. It's more like a job, really. (You don't get paid. Not THAT kind of job!) *If you are a Helper, don't try to abuse your position. If you do, you could get your rank revoked. * It does not matter which rank you have; as long as you have the Ultra, Hero, or Legend rank, staff members do not look at which rank you have and only look at your application. List of Current Helpers ''Note: The list is updated weekly. __The Wanderer__|__The Wanderer__ _Kinged_.png|_Kinged_ 135LUKEG|135LUKEG 1SuckyGreedo1.png|1SuckyGreedo1 31HPF07|31HPF07 4ntiher0.png|4ntiher0 5Doum.png|5Doum 0x0Natx '''_ - 5 * _Kinged_ * 31HPF07 * 4ntiher0 (Fun and Fabulous ;)) * 5Doum * 0x0Natx A_Magical_Stick|A_Magical_Stick aer1235.png|aer1235 (Aer1235) AlconW.png|AlconW AlexCraftIHC.png|AlexCraftHC (Alex) alextheblock01.png|alextheblock01 (AlexTheBlock) AlfredW573|AlfredW573 AmyGlitters|AmyGlitters Angeltripper.png|Angeltripper Antonio1011227.png|Antonio1011227 Aquahead_Dan.png|Aquahead_Dan Assassin1726.png|Assassin1726 Atomic_Avenger.png|Atomic_Avenger A''' * A_Magical_Stick * AlconW * AlexCraftHC (Alex) * alextheblock01 (AlexTheBlock) * AlfredW573 * attaminecraft * AllSystemsAreAGo * AustinGamesMC * AlexTho BadMojo453.png|BadMojo453 Bailey60.png|Bailey60 Bergenbagel|bergenbagel Beta_1123|Beta_1123 BlackFiend.png|BlackFiend BossesCraftCake.png|BossesCraftCake (BossesCC) bubblefat|bubblefat Builderandminer6.png|builderandminer6 '''B * BadMojo453 * Bailey60 * bergenbagel * Beta_1123 * bubblefat Calimero_King20|Calimero_King20 CanYaNot.png|CanYaNot Charcoal_Inc.png|Charcoal_Inc caramelpizza97|caramelpizza97 ChaseeMC.png|ChaseeMC chaseymichael|chaseymichael (Chaseymichael™) Clearshot2000|Clearshot2000 cody1215.png|cody1215 cookiesncream777.png|cookiesncream777 Crum98.png|Crum98 CyberCODZ.png|CyberCODZ C''' * CanYaNot * caramelpizza97 * Charcoal_Inc * Clearshot2000 * Capt_Leo * christopher1220 * Cory_ (Cory) * Cryotechnic (Cryo) DairyKing__|DairyKing__ darling58|darling58 (Darlingღ) Desmondo11.png|desmondo11 (Wumboshire) dddyyylllaaa.png|dddyyylllaaa dog9000.png|dog9000 Dragon_Slayer.png|Dragon_Slayer Drum4D.png|Drum4D DuckMC.png|DuckMC '''D * darling58 (Darlingღ) * dddyyylllaaa * dog9000 * Drum4D eLiTe_SqUad_Ree.png|eLiTe_SqUad_Ree EliteLeader99.png|EliteLeader99 EmeraldSurfer|EmeraldSurfer (Emerald ll Jordan) EnderCreeperJack.png|EnderCreeperJack EnderStealthz|EnderStealthz EvilWarriorGirl|EvilWarriorGirl Exspozed|Exspozed Ezra_Racecar|Ezra_Racecar (Ezra_|MP Helper) FierChecer.png|FierChecer FireStar891|FireStar891 flufy_bacca.png|flufy_bacca franetheman.png|franetheman FuriousWingsMC.png|FuriousWingsMC E - F * EliteLeader99 * EmeraldSurfer (EmeraldSurfer | Cayde-6) * EnderCreeperJack * EnderStealthz * Ezra_Racecar (Ezra_ | MP Helper) * EuGabyEu * ElectroBacca246 (Electro) * FierChecer * FireStar891 * flufy_bacca * Finndroidd GamerzKing.png|GamerzKing General_Redstone.png|General_Redstone (General_Redstone - Helper) generalcreeeper.png|generalcreeeper Goatmilkington.png|Goatmilkington Golde150.png|Golde150 Gravedigger456.png|Gravedigger456 (Grave) HAV223311HAV.png|HAV223311HAV haydenmkern.png|haydenmkern HazzerPlays105|HazzerPlays105 Hazzlur.png|Hazzlur Hysteriox|Hysteriox (Hysteriox ♫) Im_Too_Legendary|Im_Too_Legendary IsaacOwlstone224.png|IsaacOwlstone224 G - I * General_Redstone (General_Redstone - Helper) * Golde150 * gamer1208 * HIXSONATOR (Mine-strike/UHC - Helper) * Im_Too_Legendary * IsaacOwlstone224 * Its_Lcho jack2k35.png|jack2k35 JanelleIAmNoOne.png|JanelleIAmNoOne Jarvis9O1|Jarvis9O1 jazed2013.png|jazed2013 jeffreychan1999|jeffreychan1999 JeremyClarkson10.png|JeremyClarkson10 jewllybeenz.png|jewllybeenz jrp2001.png|jrp2001 JTONPC.png|JTONPC KendraNichole|KendraNichole (KendraNichole ❤) Kingjulian4.png|Kingjulian4 KOSIUS.png|KOSIUS KronosMonkey|KronosMonkey J - K * Jarvis9O1 * jazed2013 * jrp2001 * judemsx * KronosMonkey * KiraraFox Labrador86.png|Labrador86 LightningGrace.png|LightningGrace linall|linall (Linall) lion9291.png|lion9291 Lucavon.png|Lucavon Luigi9990.png|Luigi9990 madcat2112.png|madcat2112 (Madcat) MageCraft146|MageCraft146 magicjuju.png|magicjuju MartinDaThug.png|MartinDaThug matamex01.png|matamex01 mattndenny.png|mattndenny MCFirestar|MCFirestar Miachmole.png|Miachmole MickeyBloo.png|MickeyBloo mikelikesmuffins|mikelikesmuffins Mistyfade.png|Mistyfade (❤Mistyfade❤) Mr_Cluckers_|Mr_Cluckers_ L - M * Labrdr_ (Labrador86) * linall (Linall) * Luigi9990 * Legodork * madcat2112 (Madcat) * matamex01 * magicjuju * mattndenny * Marhzy * MCFirestar * Miachmole * mikelikesmuffins * Mistyfade (❤Mistyfade❤) * MyBiddyBunnys * Mysticate Narwhalguy93.png|Narwhalguy93 NDUGAR.png|NDUGAR NeonGhost1234|NeonGhost1234 Netherwolf_|Netherwolf_ NightWolf9.png|NightWolf9 Orthdntst_.png|Orthdntst_ Paleoxpert.png|Paleoxpert Patriotsdude12|Patriotsdude12 PikachuDigsMC|PikachuDigsMC PowerCrafterMK8.png|PowerCrafterMK8 PrestonPixel.png|PrestonPixel railguy_|railguy_ Raven12250|Raven12250 (Raven) Redicebergz.png|Redicebergz redvioletcherry|redvioletcherry ResistantPwnage.png|ResistantPwnage ryan900000.png|ryan900000 (Ryan900000 (Ryan)) N - R * Narwhalguy93 * NDUGAR * Netherwolf_ * NightWolf9 * NuclearWolfMC * Orthdntst_ * Paleoxpert * Patriotsdude12 * PikachuDigsMC * purplesword * PrestonPixel * Raven12250 (Raven) * ResistantPwnage sam11_0_2|sam11_0_2 (Sam) Sara1399.png|Sara1399 scorbz.png|scorbz (Scorbz) sethdevo5.png|sethdevo5 (SethxGaming) Smaland47|Smaland47 soltam.png|soltam sophiarose11.png|sophiarose11 Spoertt.png|Spoertt Stampy0030Cake.png|Stampy0030Cake StarOfDoom.png|StarOfDoom Starwarsman2|Starwarsman2 subterra21.png|subterra21 SupahBadNinja.png|SupahBadNinja SweetTimes|SweetTimes (SweetTimes ♫) S''' * sam11_0_2 * Sara1399 * scorbz (Scorbz) * sethdevo5 (SethxGaming) * Smaland47 * soltam * sophiarose11 * Spenczer * Spoertt * StarOfDoom * Starwarsman2 * subterra21 * SupahBadNinja * SweetTimes (SweetTimes ♫) tacolover48.png|tacolover48 Taylor122009|Taylor122009 Techtony96|Techtony96 thebigone7550.png|thebigone7550 TheGoldenKitten.png|TheGoldenKitten TheGreat60lolo.png|TheGreat60lolo (60lolo) Theminerscode.png|Theminerscode TheMultiVortex|TheMultiVortex TheSecondCow|TheSecondCow theultpriest.png|theultpriest (Theultpriest Mineplex Helper) TheVantexGuy.png|TheVantexGuy Timmy48081_|Timmy48081_ UntoldFury|UntoldFury '''T - U * Techtony96 * Taran_brar * TheGoldenKitten * Theminerscode * theultpriest (Theultpriest Mineplex Helper) * TheVantexGuy * TutuRutuTuTu * Usher_ warpedbullet.png|warpedbullet Willson234|Willson234 Wisp_|Wisp_ XCaptainMartinX|XCaptainMartinX Xx_jordiboii_xX|Xx_jordiboii_xX XxGaMeRBo5sxX.png|XxGaMeRBo5sxX xxJet_Light91xx|xxJet_Light91xx xXVevzZXx.png|xXVevzZXx xXxSKILLFULxXx.png|xXxSKILLFULxXx zombiekillaJR.png|zombiekillaJR Zymbex|Zymbex V - Z * warpedbullet * whitebradcam * Willson234 * Wisp_ * Xidrin * Xgoldenman16X * Xx_jordiboii_xX * xXRainDarg * xXVevzZXx * Zymbex